Poetry
by Mew Mittens
Summary: Not one of my best stories, but yeah. It is a poem 'booklet' hence the title and I hope you enjoy it. These were all written in the same hour, 3 am, last year. Don't ask why they were written so early. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: She doesn't own me.  
MM: I wish I did... Ok, well, this is a poetry/Inuyasha fic sorta thingy, I'll see how it works out...Well, I may write chapters with the poems, so...yeah

Inuyasha's Poem

She came through the well,  
and broke my hard shell

She may get mad, give me a sit,

but she'll never leave,  
saying 'this is it'

She's always on my mind,  
She's easy to find

Until the fight for the jewel is through, there is one thing i want to do.  
Kagome Higurashi.  
I love you.  
-Inuyasha

INUYASHA: Aw...that's exactly how i feel...thanks, mew!  
MEW MITTENS: You're welcome...Inuyasha?  
INUYASHA: Yeah?  
MM: I love you.  
IY: I...well...I.  
MM: You don't love me, do you! sob  
IY: N-no! That's not it... it's just... well.  
MM: The poetry?  
IY: Yeah...you sorta wrote that I love Kagome.  
MM: starts scribbling over Kagome There we go! In the last poem, I'll tell you what i wrote.  
MM: any way, Next time, Kagome confesses in a poem! It's not long, I know, but I wrote it, and i really hope you like it!  
IY: I do.  
MM: OF COURSE YOU DO! starts crying again  
IY: Wait, Mittie! I LOVE YOU!  
MM: You do! Inuyasha! I-  
KAGOME: INUYASHA!  
IY: Oh, no.  
KH: A love square, eh?  
IY: Square?  
KH: She didn't tell you she loves Edward Elric?  
IY: No... Mittie...how could you! Love a short person!  
EE: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!  
MM: Ed! starts flirting with him  
IY: Mittie...NOOOO!  
EE: smirk So, 'Puppy, YOU love this Kitty?  
IY: Well...YEah.  
KH: WHAT! DID YOU NOT JUST CONFESS THAT YOU LOVED ME!  
IY: Yeah! It all works out!  
MM: No wait, Inuyasha! I love you! I love you too, Ed, oh...WHY CAN'T THERE BE TWO OF ME!  
EE: Nah, I love some one else, Kitten.  
MM: It's Mitten.  
EE: Kitten Mitten, Your name's MEW right?  
MM: Good point.  
EE: Must be going.  
MM: WAIT! sob Take me with you!  
EE: But who'll write the chapters?  
MM: I will, I'll send 'em to mister Puppy here, IY: Hey!  
KH: Inuyasha, I LO-  
MM: I LOVE YOU!  
EE: HEY!  
KH: HEY!  
MM: Hello! What's up?  
EE: sweat drop  
KH: sweat drop  
IY: Well, You have Hojo, right, Kagome?  
KH: Yes, but.  
MM: YAY! I'm a player! lol. Wait...what! Kagome...you win...Inuyasha...visit me and Ed?  
IY: Yeah, ok. Later today?  
MM: OK! Come on, Ed, let's go write the next chapter!  
IY, MM, EE, and KH: BYE! SEE YOU SOON!  
A/N/ Is this too confusing? I think I'll add another chapter putting just the poems together...oh well. 


	2. Chapter 2

IY: She doesn't own me.  
EE: Or me.  
KH: Or me.  
MM: Quit rubbing it in! Hey, Ed!  
EE: Hi.  
MM: Shall we blow this popsicle stand?  
EE: With pleasure!  
MM: Here ya go, Yasha boy! 

Kagome's Poem

I came through the well

met a guy that made my heart swell.

He helps me through my fears,  
I try not to shed tears...

When I say 'sit'  
I feel like a bottemless pit.  
When he goes to Kikyo,

I just want him to know.  
Inuyasha.  
I love you so.  
-Kagome

KH: Thank you, Mittie! It's lovely!  
MM: I know.  
EE: SO, Kitten, are ya gonna write a chapter about your undying love for me?  
MM: Uh-huh. It'll be on my profile soon.  
IY: You really feel that way, Kagome?  
KH: Yeah, Inuyasha.  
MM: See you guys next time, oh and by the way, It's for Sango from Miroku.  
Miroku: Hey! Sup, guys?  
MM: Hey, Miroku! How are you?  
M: Good...Who's this?  
EE: Edward Elric! State Alchemist: FullMetal!  
MM: stares oogly eyed at Ed wow...you're so beautiful.  
EE: Huh!  
MM: Did I say that out loud? IY: Well, bye guys, Me and Kagome have to go eat...RAMEN!  
MM: Bye, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

MM: HI guys! I'm BA-ACK!  
EE: Hi, Kittie!  
MM: IT'S MITTIE!  
EE: Made my point!  
MM: Gr...Shorty!  
EE: KITTIE!  
MM: SHORTY!  
EE: KITTIE!  
MM: YOU'RE THE SHORTEST GUY ON EARTH!  
EE: OH YEAH? Well, you're the prettiest!  
MM:blush You mean it? Oh, Ed!  
IY: Hey guys. Onto the chapter...covers up camera with hands while Ed and I kiss  
KH: I'm glad she found some one... 

Miroku's Poem

I tend to go wild Asking women to bear my child

But when I met Sango,  
She made my heart overflow...

I try to act normal around her.  
Maybe some thing will occure...

I know this for sure.  
DAMN do I love her!  
-Miroku

M: WOW! DAMN DO I LOVE YOU!  
EE: Hands off, lecher!  
IY: FINALLY! Some one agrees with me!  
M: slowly approches Mittie's butt SHE'S MINE FOR THE TAKING!  
EE: NO SHE'S NOT!  
SANGO: Miroku! Oh, this is the sweetest poem ever!  
M: S-Sango!  
EE: Well, Me and KcoughMittie have to go...until next tim!


	4. Chapter 4

S: Hi, Mitten.  
MM: What's wrong?  
S: Well, I don't know how to write a poem for Miroku.  
MM: EASY! Here, I'll do it for you!

Sango's Poem

He's the lecher that keeps my heart beating forever

When I get hurt,  
he seems like an expert

He showed me care, continued to share

He let me know.  
where to go

Miroku.  
I love you.  
-Sango MM: That good?  
S: YEAH!  
MM: Well, Ed's still sleeping...i think i'm gonna work on the next chapter.  
S: Wow...this is the shortest one yet!  
MM: IT'S 4:30 A.M.! GO TO SLEEP!  
EE: Huh...whagga happened?  
MM: EDDY!  
EE: Ed. Sup, dudelyettes?  
MM: Dudelyettes! laugh  
EE: Yep, well, yawn come on, let's go to sleep, Mew.  
MM: I'll be there when I finish these chapters, ok, Sweety-kun?  
EE: Enuff of the fluff... 


	5. Chapter 5

MM: Ed! Guess what?  
EE: What?  
MM: AYAME'S COMING!  
EE: Cool.  
IY: Don't own me KH: me EE: Me S: Me M: Me AYAME: Or me.  
MM: SHUT UP!

Ayame's Poem

He promised me on that moon.  
that he would marry me soon...

From a different clan,  
he is my man...

You say you love her.  
but will you forever?

When I've got love on my side, there is nothing to hide...

Koga, I know who.  
I love YOU.  
-Ayame

MM: Like it?  
AK: Yeah!  
MI: Me too.  
SA: Yep.  
IY: eh- sorta.  
KH: Yeah.  
EE: I like YOU, Mittie.  
MM: blush I just so happen to NOT like you... I LOVE YOU!  
EE: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
IY: Well, bye people that read this...see ya soon! And Mittie apologizes for the fluffiness... 


End file.
